


Dummkopf

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, England foiled again, Fluffy Romance, Germany/North Italy - Freeform, M/M, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Based on episode 41 only fixed for Gerita fans.





	

Dummkopf  
Based on episode 41,‘fixed’ for Gerita fans everywhere.  
gi  
England tried to start a rumor that Germany is only faking his friendship with Italy. Italy, crying and in a panic, runs to Germany. Germany blushes and confirms their friendship. England in disgust for his failure turns his back. Behind his back, Germany looks around and thinking they are alone, he moves closer to Italy. He reaches out and strokes Italy’s cheek. Italy leans into the touch and giggles. England hearing the giggle turns around and sees the intimate sight.  
“I-I knew they were friends, b-but…”  
England’s eyes bug out and his jaw drops as Germany leans down to give Italy a kiss. It was short but not lacking in passion. Germany’s affection for Italy was obvious and there was stars in Italy’s eyes. His worship of Germany only increased.  
“My little dummkopf.” Said Germany with a smile. England realizes it is a pet name. He looks on as Germany speaks to a blushing Italy, while stroking his cheek.  
“Where did you get the idea I didn’t like you?”  
“From England.”  
“You really are a dummkopf for believing the enemy.” Said Germany with affection.  
“Sorry Germany.”  
“Ja,”  
Germany kisses Italy on the forehead.  
“Come Italy time for more training.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Italy salutes and Germany chuckles.  
“Dummkopf.”  
The couple walks off.   
“It seems I’m the real dummkopf here.” Mutters England right before he faints from shock.  
gi  
Dummkopf means dumb head in German, but you already knew that, Ja?  
Please review.


End file.
